Arrow vanes are used to “steer” arrows by creating drag at the rear of the arrow, which tends to stabilize the arrow during flight. Arrow vanes or fletching may also be configured to induce spin to facilitate stability of the arrow in flight.
Historically, arrow vanes have been made from specifically cut feathers. Feathers are lightweight and produce a considerable amount of drag. Feathers, however, are not very durable, and do not perform well in wet (e.g., rainy) conditions.
In place of feathers, sometimes extruded, flat plastic arrow vanes are used as fletching. Such arrow vanes are heavier than feather arrow vanes, but are generally much more durable than feather arrow vanes. Additionally, extruded, flat plastic arrow vanes provide less drag than feather arrow vanes, resulting in a slower “recovery” of an arrow as is comes out of the bow. Accordingly, extruded, flat polymer arrow vanes have downsides as compared to other fletching options.
Some plastic arrow vanes are injection molded, with features configured to provide drag, and sometimes to induce spin. Molded plastic arrow vanes, however, are heavy by nature of the materials used, as such they may dramatically slow down an arrow in flight. Accordingly, such arrow vanes may result in arrows that are less efficient and less accurate down range.
In view of the foregoing, improved arrow vanes, arrows including such improved arrow vanes, and related methods would be desirable.